1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of thermoplastic panel heat exchangers, especially a method for the manufacture of thermoplastic panel heat exchangers having inlet and outlet header means, and to the resultant panel heat exchangers, in which the thermoplastic polymer is a polyamide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panel heat exchangers are known and, in operation, are characterized by passage of air over the relatively planar surface of that type of heat exchanger. It has been traditional to fabricate heat exchangers, including panel heat exchangers, from a heat conductive metal e.g. aluminum. However, it is difficult to form metals, including aluminum, in an economical manner into thin, light weight, structures having adequate strength.
Panel heat exchangers manufactured from thermoplastic polymers, and methods for the manufacture of such heat exchangers, are disclosed in European patent applications Nos. 0 286 399 and 0 286 400 of A. J. Cesaroni and J. P. Shuster, published Oct. 12, 1988; No. 0 287 271 of A. J. Cesaroni, published Oct. 19, 1988; and No. 0 304 261 of A. J. Cesaroni, published Feb. 22, 1989. The above patent applications disclose methods for the manufacture of thermoplastic panel heat exchangers, including header means to permit the flow of liquid into and out of the heat exchanger.